Pensamientos
by Gala Zoel
Summary: Cuando está solo frente al fuego, ¿en que piensa?, cuando piensa...


_Disclaimer: No soy J. Killer Rowling._

* * *

Cansado mira la chimenea, las llamas devoran lentamente el tronco que les da vida. 

Y Peter piensa. Peter recuerda, esa tarde se había cruzado con Snape y ese Lastrange, siempre juntos, jamás hablan, entre ellos por lo menos, pero a él si, a él le hablan y lo que le dicen le hace estar sentado a altas horas en la sala común de Gryfindor, con el entrecejo fruncido reflexionando furiosamente. Como le dijeron, como lo llamaron, algo en él se retuerce, escucha el eco pálido de la voz de Snape:

-_Petigrew LA RUEDA CHIRRIANTE_.

Si así le llamó y no va Lastrange y agrega:

-_Si la rueda que se zafará y hará que todos los demás caigan..._

No entiende, no sabe porque eso lo movilizó tanto, hay algo profético en esas palabras, porque Peter sabe que es el eslabón más débil de la cadena, no lo piensa con estás palabras, porque es solamente un chico de diecisiete años, cuyo único fin es aprobar todas las asignaturas, robar comida de las cocinas y perseguir a James y a Sirius como si fuera su sombra.

Tampoco piensa esto, no de está manera, por lo menos. Lo que sí piensa es que el siempre estuvo un poco fuera del círculo, sus amigos son... trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas, se le ocurre Destacables, _si eso_, destacan entre la mayoría, son inteligentes, son divertidos, son guapos (cada uno a su manera, claro), son, por sobre todo, _BUENOS joder_, son buenas personas, valen la pena, pero entonces ¿qué significa ese malestar que se centra en su estómago?.

Trata de hacer una especie de radiografía de todos ellos, los cuatro y los tiempos que corren, hoy en día hay mucha inseguridad, piensa, la prensa no para de anunciar muertes, torturas, desapariciones, tanto de magos como de muggles, no queda un solo lugar en el que no haya caído una semilla del mal y no esté germinando.

Ataques de gigantes, dragones sueltos, Dementores, vampiros y... bueno y _Hombres lobo_.

Ante esto último no sabe que pensar, él realmente aprecia a Remus, fue el primer ser humano en tratarlo como una persona, es por él, y esto Peter lo sabe, que pertenece al exclusivísimo club de los Merodeadores, por él y solo por él es colagusano, Remus es la persona que lo ayuda con los deberes, es quien con una mirada logra controlar a Sirius y este a James para que no se metan con él, es quien siempre tiene una palabra amable cuando Peter está alicaído, _es un híbrido y Peter sospecha que también es un desviado sexual._

Un momento.

¿Cómo y cuando llegó eso a su mente?

Él no piensa eso de Remus¿no?, claro que no, Remus es bueno, Remus lo ayuda, y está segurísimo de que a Remus le gusta Sirius.

Otra vez, _NO _¿por qué? Él quiere a sus amigos, está Sirius, por ejemplo (debe dejar el tema Remus de lado) que siempre lo defiende, Sirius que se interpone entre los puñetazos y él, Sirius que siempre le acompaña a robar comida, Sirius fue el que más lo ayudo con la transformación para animago, _ese _Sirius que a veces lo menosprecia y subestima.

Basta.

_Si Peter_, se dice a sí mismo_, te desprecia, porque eres bajito, gordito, con cara de ratoncito y un poco torpe._

Y Peter sospecha que Sirius también se ha desviado del camino.

Sino, no entiende esa repentina indeferencia hacia las mujeres, y todo ese tiempo que pasa con Remus. Basta, se autoregaña mentalmente, que me importa a mí lo que ellos hagan cuando no están conmigo... se miente y deja todo como está, todavía quiere andar con ellos dos y por supuesto con James.

James es todo lo que le gustaría ser a Peter, guapo, inteligente, simpático, gamberro, imaginativo, talentoso y _sumamente mágico_, Peter no le tiene envidia, no, es algo más, Peter le teme a James, porque James siempre, siempre aunque no lo parezca, es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa, porque James mata y muere por ellos tres (también por Lily, pero todavía no es el turno de pensar en ella), porque no le importa lo que hagan, para James el juramento de los merodeadores es un pacto de sangre.

De sangre y de por vida.

Pero James, últimamente, no pasa tanto tiempo con Peter como antes, y este se huele que sabe lo de Sirius y Remus, y a él nadie le ha dicho nada. Además James tiene a Lily que también es hermosa, buena, inteligente, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Pero claro, tiene un defecto y aunque Peter jamás lo diga en voz alta y aunque en su pensamiento esa voz, que sin embargo cada vez emerge con más fuerza, le recuerda a susurros apenas audibles que _Lily es una sangre sucia_, Peter, _puede tener un montón de atributos, pero siempre estará manchada._

Está claro (quiere creer, realmente quiere creérselo) que se está volviendo loco, un trastornado peligroso, para él mismo, en no mucho tiempo, quizás, para los demás.

Reverbera en su mente las Palabras de Snape, la rueda chirriante, suena feo, lógico, pero feo y frío y tiene miedo.

La rueda que hará que los demás caigan...

No puede seguir el curso de sus pensamientos, el retrato de la Dama Gorda deja un hueco para que pase alguien, pero solo lo atraviesa una brisa tenue, y Peter se huele lo que pasará a continuación de que el cuadro vuelva a su lugar.

Y sí, efectivamente tres jovenes deliciosos aparecen de la nada, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, le gritan al unísono:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, colagusano!

Se arrojan encima de él para aplastarlo y palmearle la espalda, es invierno y Peter cumple diecisiete años, es invierno y Peter siente frío más allá de los huesos.

Le traen comida robada de las cocinas, se empieza a relajar y a sentir mejor, porque se da cuenta que los quiere.

Son sus amigos y guarda sus lúgubres pensamientos en el ultimísimo cajón de su mente bajo candado, ya tendrá tiempo para analizar a sangre fría su, recién descubierta, forma de pensar.

-¡Gracias, chicos!, pensé que se habían olvidado.

-Jamás-dice James en toda su vehemencia-Jamás¿me oyes?, nos olvidaríamos de ti.

Se siente bien si, porque todavía es un chico, porque sus malas decisiones todavía no han sido tomadas, porque esa noche, aún, hay esperanza para Peter Petigrew

* * *

_Se que ya había colgado está bazofia, pero lo releí por primera vez y vi algunos errores que me fastidiaron, trate de editarlo, pero fanfiction está re loco y no me lo permitio , trate de solucianar el problema y termine haciendo cagada, se que fastidia y que parece que estoy buscando comentarios, pero no es así, con esto estoy tratando de superar cierta verguenza que tengo con respecto a las asquerosidades que escribo, solo eso, la o las (aunque no se merecen) reviews son un super bono, aunque digan cortate los dedos densa, siempre es lindo que alguien te lea._


End file.
